2005–06 Toronto Maple Leafs season
The 2005–06 Toronto Maple Leafs season was the 88th season of the franchise, 78th season as the Maple Leafs. Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2005 NHL Entry Draft took place in Ottawa, Ontario on July 30, 2005. *The free agency period began on July 1. Regular season * October 5, 2005 – The Toronto Maple Leafs and the Ottawa Senators participate in the first NHL shootout. Daniel Alfredson of the Senators scores the first shootout goal in NHL history. * December 19, 2005 – Ed Belfour passes Terry Sawchuk for second all-time in wins by a goaltender. Season standings Game log * † Hockey Hall of Fame Game Torino Olympics Six members of the Maple Leafs competed in Ice hockey at the 2006 Winter Olympics in Torino, Italy. Bryan McCabe represented Canada on defence. Nikolai Antropov competed for the Kazakhstan national ice hockey team, while Aki Berg competed for Finland. Tomas Kaberle played defence for the Czech Republic. Mats Sundin and Mikael Tellqvist captured the Gold Medal while representing Sweden. Mats Sundin held the distinction of being the captain for Sweden. Playoffs * This marked the first time since the Maple Leafs joined the Eastern Conference in the 1998–99 season that the team did not make the playoffs. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Awards and records * Mats Sundin, Molson Cup (Most game star selections for Toronto Maple Leafs) Records Milestones * Jason Allison, Fifth Time in Career, 40 Assists in a Season * Bryan McCabe, Highest Season Point Total in Career * Mats Sundin, Fourth Consecutive Season, 30 Goals or More Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 2005–06 season. Trades Waivers Free agents | valign="top" | |} Draft picks The 2005 NHL Entry Draft was the 43rd NHL Entry Draft. As a lockout cancelled the 2004–05 NHL season, the draft order was determined by lottery on July 22, 2005. Teams were assigned 1 to 3 balls based on their playoff appearances and first overall draft picks from the past three years. According to the draft order, the selection worked its way up to 30 as usual; then instead of repeating the order as in past years, the draft "snaked" back down to the team with the first pick. Therefore the team with the first pick overall would not pick again until the 60th pick. The team with the 30th pick would also get the 31st pick. The draft was only seven rounds in length, compared to nine rounds in years past. The labor dispute caused the shortened draft. * Toronto's picks at the 2005 NHL Entry Draft in Ottawa, Ontario. Farm teams American Hockey League * The Maple Leafs farm club was the Toronto Marlies. In their first season, the Marlies had 41 wins, 29 losses, and posted 92 points for the season. The club finished in fourth place in the North Division. In the playoffs, the Marlies lost in the first round 4 games to 1 to Grand Rapids. Marc Moro was the team captain and Paul Maurice was the head coach. The Maple Leafs were also affiliated with the Pensacola Ice Pilots of the East Coast Hockey League.National Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p.14, Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5 Roster See also *2005–06 NHL season References * Toronto Maple Leafs on Hockey Database * Toronto Maple Leafs Game Log on Database Hockey Toronto Maple Leafs season, 2005–06 Toronto Maple Leafs season, 2005–06 Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons